


here comes the rain again

by orphan_account



Series: semper fidelis [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Raccoon City disaster, Jill Valentine wakes up in a bed that isn't her own, left only with a note from her friend and comrade, Carlos Oliveira. Things get a little more complicated from there.
Relationships: Billy Coen/Carlos Oliveira, Carlos Oliveira & Jill Valentine
Series: semper fidelis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	here comes the rain again

**Author's Note:**

> PUTS THIS ON YOUR DOORSTEP LIKE A CAT WITH A DEAD MOUSE. please enjoy it. shoutout to my friend venus [@biohazardous on here] for beta reading

**[7:04AM, OCTOBER 1 1998. ARKLAY COUNTY, MISSOURI]**

Jill Valentine sat in the cockpit of a helicopter, with her heart racing, her body slack and sore, and her mind swimming. At this moment, the world didn't even feel real anymore.

Just barely an hour ago, Raccoon City went up in flames, never to be seen again. So many people, still trapped in that nightmare, never got to see the blinding sunrise that was burning her eyes. Just thinking about the death toll made her dizzy, dizzier than she already was.

"Once the wheels of justice begin to turn", she muses to herself almost silently, " _nothing_ will stop them."

With the last of her energy, Jill gets her bearings: Next to her, the pilot that had saved them all, was Barry Burton. Friend, comrade and fellow S.T.A.R.S officer. Well, perhaps ex-S.T.A.R.S now, since S.T.A.R.S no longer existed due to the bombing of Raccoon City…

There's two other people in the chopper: Carlos Oliveira, and, leaning on his shoulder, a U.B.C.S soldier she didn't recognize. He had a bleeding gash on his stomach, and apparently this man was one of Carlos' close friends, because he was _very_ adamant about making sure he made it out of the city. But then again, Carlos was absolutely willing to prioritize the lives of his comrades over his own, so that's no surprise.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember the soldier's name. She tries, because he looks familiar, and she _swears_ she's heard Carlos say it before, but an answer never comes.

Either way, her mind is about to crash completely, so Jill figures it's a good idea to rest up as much as she can. After all, the coming days will certainly be very harsh for everyone involved, herself included.

So, she stops fighting her exhaustion, and her mind shuts down for an uncomfortable, but very needed rest.

**[11:38AM, OCTOBER 1, 1998. ASHLEY COUNTY, MISSOURI]**

When Jill wakes up, she's not inside a helicopter, but laying in a bed that's not her own.

_...God, How long have I been here?_

When she further examines her surroundings, she realizes that she's in a dusty, but surprisingly comfortable looking motel room. the case of guns and ammo on the sofa across from her catches her eye first, and looking out the questionably clean window to her left shows there's a sign that says "AQUITAINE INN", and judging by the fact the googie style sign still proudly boasts of air conditioning, kitchenettes and color TV, this place has been here for a while.

...Actually, speaking of kitchenettes, there's one in this room, and something is on it, catching Jill's eye. She wills herself out of the bed, rises to her feet with her head pounding, to investigate.

Upon closer inspection, it's a bouquet of flowers, a cup of coffee—

[yeah, this had Carlos written all over it.]

—And a note. The writing is a bit smudged and unsteady… As she takes the first sips of her coffee [still decently warm, thank god], she begins to read:

**hey, supercop. don't have much time. hospitals are busy right now, figured you wouldn't wanna wait for me and billy over there. i'll be over at the motel soon. - carlos**

...Oh, what the _fuck._ It feels like there's more information here than in the Library of Alexandria.

Okay, bearings:

  1. Ashley County is neighboring Arklay, so there's no surprise that there are refugees from Raccoon flooding into local hospitals.
  2. As for "Billy", he was probably the wounded soldier that was with Carlos on the helicopter. If he was, that would explain why Carlos took him to the hospital…



...Actually, there's far too many questions still lingering in her mind. And Jill Valentine, Delta Force veteran, never hesitated to get her hands dirty with some detective work.

She makes up her mind. She has to find Carlos.

Of course, there's no doubt in her mind that Carlos is okay. He could handle anything that could've happened on the way… but there's simply too many questions to ask. No better option than to meet with him in person.

So, with one final swig of her coffee, she staggers out of the room, sets out for the nearest hospital. She's familiar with most of Missouri, and even if she wasn't, Arklay and Ashley used to be the same county about a hundred years ago, so it wouldn't take her too long to find it. She briefly considers taking one of the guns on the sofa—

[how'd they even get there, anyway??]

—but ultimately decides against it. It's probably not the best thing to bring in a hospital probably filled to the brim with scared, injured people who had fled Raccoon City last minute.

...She still has trouble wrapping her head around the tragedy that happened that morning. Three Mile Island looked like a fucking _joke_ compared to what happened then and there. Over 90,000 people, just _gone…_

But, there'd be time to contemplate that later. Right now, Jill had business to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask. no the title doesnt rly mean anything it just sounded nice and i spent hours trying to come up w one to no avail. so yeah.
> 
> anywayyyyy if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and possibly a comment. i'll keep churning these out regardless but it would make me feel nice :]


End file.
